Visits Part Two
by buffyangelus1
Summary: rating for later chapters, sequel to my fic Visits (if you haven't read that one then go read it now, it'll only take you like a minute!!), just like the first one this si NOT a magneto/Rogue fic
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sequel to my fic Visits  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
It had been a year since she had visited him in his plastic prison. Professor Xavier had found out about her visit. The X-men and students thought she was a traitor and was working for Magneto while he was in prison. Of course Xavier knew she wasn't but he wasn't who she thought he was and didn't tell anyone. St. John Allerdyce was the only person at the mansion that didn't think her a traitor.  
  
She had heard that he left a little while after her. She had seen him on the news. He was now with Magneto and Mystique. It wasn't much of a surprise. He had always been different than everyone else at the mansion, more dangerous.  
  
Mystique had broken Magneto out of his prison last month. She hadn't said it out loud but she was glad he had gotten out.  
  
If he ever asked her to join him she'd agree in a heartbeat. Humans had done something to her and now she hated them. They had caught her and put her in an experimental lab called Area 51. There they had forced to fully absorb Carol Dancers a.k.a Miss Marvel. She had her in her mind and permanently had her powers. At first Carol had yelled at her and called her a murderess, basically hated her. After awhile she realized that Rogue had never meant to hurt her and they were now friends and helped each other in battle.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and slowly hovered to the door. She answered it and smiled when she saw who it was. Eric Magnus Lensherr helmet, cape, and all. She wondered if that helmet was comfortable or not. She chuckled to herself at this thought.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Marie," he said. She smiled and opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Visits Part II  
  
*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*  
  
"Nice to see you again, Marie," he said. She smiled and opened the door wider to let him in. "I have a very important question to ask you," he said after she had closed the door. He didn't wait for her to respond before he continued speaking. "Obviously you were indeed correct in assuming that Mystique would get me out of my prison. I'm also assuming you know what's become of Mr. Allerdyce," he said.  
  
"He's working with Mystique and you," she replied. "Yes, it came to my attention that you had also left the mansion a short while before Mr. Allerdyce did," he stated. "The students thought I was a traitor because I had visited you in your cell," she said with a slight frown marring your features. "All of them except John that is," she replied to her own statement. There was now a very evident grin on the girl's face.  
  
"I suppose you're getting a bit tired of listening to me state what you already know, but I needed to do so before I asked you if you would join my newly formed team," he said and asked. "I would love to," she answered without hesitation.  
  
"Would you like to know who your new team mates are?" he asked as she moved to her room to begin packing clothes. "Sure," she replied as she stuffed a shirt into her duffle bag.  
  
"You already know that Pyro is on the team, as well as Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth" he said. "I've recruited quite a few new recruits. The first is a young man from Louisiana, Remy LeBeau, with the power to kinetically charge objects, making them explode, by touching them. His codename is Gambit. The second is my son, Pietro Maximoff, also know as Quicksilver. He has to power to move at speeds normally impossible. The third is my daughter, Wanda. She has the ability to change the probability of occurrences. She is better known as the Scarlet Witch. The fourth is named Lance Alvers; he has the ability to create earthquakes. His codename is Avalanche. The fifth is a woman named Emma Frost who has strong telekinesis and telepathy. Her codename is the White Queen. The last new recruit is Elizabeth Braddock. She has telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to form daggers and/or a katana out of psychic energy. Her codename is Psylocke," he finished.  
  
By now Rogue had finished packing and was ready to go. "So, where's your base?" she asked as the exited the apartment. "Hawaii," he answered as he began to levitate. No need to use cars or other modes of transportation now, is there," he said as Rogue joined him in the air.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N....sorry it's been so long, there's been a lot going on!! Well please review!!! -Courtney 


End file.
